


No answers

by FirenzeSun



Series: Answers [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (actually the day after), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Billy gets his noses where he isn't called, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, I mean someone is flogged, M/M, Morning After, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, actually it's just one homophobic asshole, sort of - the plot just appeared, this was supposed to be your typical PWP but plot and emotions happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeSun/pseuds/FirenzeSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Billy said, “when I told you to be his equal I never thought you'd gone as far as to actually fuck him.”<br/>--<br/>Finally, Silver looked him in the eye and Flint aborted a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding back. The tides had turned too abruptly around them, and Silver was struggling to keep his head above the water. Flint realized that they could be this to each other, the anchor to keep each other steady, the lifeline to maintain each other safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No answers

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be just a filthy porn piece, instead pirate politics happened, and the beginning of a plot decided to show up, and of course, FEELINGS.  
> So here you have another piece of emotional porn with a little of plot.  
> Warning: A characters is flogged as punishment in a non-sexual context.

"You know," Billy said, "when I told you to be his equal I never thought you'd gone as far as to actually fuck him."

Only two crewmen had seen Silver leave the captain's cabin this morning, so naturally, the whole crew knew it by now. He stared at Billy for a time period of two seconds, weighting the answer. A lie wouldn't work and the truth would be a weapon for Billy to use against either of them. A well-thought collection of half-truths, maybe.

"This is the sea, Billy, things happen." Silver said with a smirk and a certain air of superiority, leaning against a wall in the deck. The morning sun and the sea salt in the air reinforcing his point.

"The crew may not know it yet, but both you and I know that this wasn't just two sailors bored at sea," Billy replied, the sea salt wouldn't cloud his sense of smell. He was supporting himself with a hand against the wall, looming over Silver while keeping his distance.

"I was set with the task of dealing with the anger of a caged wild beast, instead, I've decided to domesticate it. A domesticated beast is far easier to control." Silver said, his tone was conspiratorial to calm Billy by letting him think he was being shared with part of the plan. He knew Billy was not fooled by it, that he knew he wasn't being let in in the whole truth. But this was how you dealt with Billy, by giving him silver linings and hope they weren't enough to be turned against you.

Billy's brow furrowed. "Not all the crew will be accepting of it once they find out it isn't a one time thing."

"Part of the crew will simply not care, as long as our ' _professional_ 'relationship does not change. Others will think about how I domesticated the captain, turned his anger into mine to command." Silver affirmed with a care-free determination.

"What about the rest?" Billy asked, still not convinced.

"You're forgetting, Billy," Silver started and removed himself from the wall, "the crew likes me."

Billy remained in silence for a few seconds, assessing Silver with his eyes. "And what are you to gain in this?"

Silver smiled.

"A domesticated beast will protect its master."

"But if it turns, their first target it's its master." Billy sentenced.

"That's true," Silver confirmed, and walked away. The sound of his metal leg against the wooden floor echoed as an ominous sign.

.

Lunch time was nearing its end, and Silver was leaving the sole when he saw the crewman McGuire look at him and laugh while refocusing on his food. The nature of the mirth in his eyes was obvious, like a schoolboy, he was laughing at the knowledge that he and the captain had spent the night together. This could not be if Silver was to keep the crew's respect. McGuire wasn't a particularly good fighter or someone with a lot of wits, but he was a man willing to fight along the crew. He was as average as you could get them, yet he was one of them.

When McGuire noticed Silver's harsh look on him, his smile died. He swallowed his food slowly and knew himself to be in trouble. Silver walked towards him, ready to face him when two words stopped him.

"Fucking sodomite."

The relaxed atmosphere in the dining area died out, silence set in. Silver turned around and saw who had spoken. Keegan, a chubby pirate that was good with a sword and quick with his temper. Silver looked around, several crewmen were tense in their seats, those who were fiercely loyal to him, they were ready to attack and restrain Keegan if necessary.

"Yeah, you fucking hear me, you molly. A quartermaster shouldn't be a cabin boy like you," Keegan said and spat on Silver.

Silver cleaned the saliva from his face, and nodded slowly without tearing his gaze away from Keegan. Four crewmen, that were awaiting his order, got up and fell on Keegan; two held him by his arms and hair, while other two took turns to hit him.

"Stop," commanded Silver, "he needs to be punished but we'll do it by the code. Take him to the deck."

The men carried Keegan away, and Silver trailed after them. Above deck Flint was discussing nautical strategies with DeGroot, but he stopped talking abruptly when he saw the company of men. He walked towards Silver with a frown, "What happened with him?"

Silver looked briefly at Flint, before looking back at the mast where his men were tying Keegan against. "He called me sodomite and molly and then spat at me," he spoke, and then he raised his voice sightly. "I'd call that the start of a mutiny, wouldn't you?"

.

The crew had settled on forty strikes. The portion of the crew that was loyal to Silver had wanted a punishment as soon as they found out, but Silver had known that a loyal portion wasn't enough. He had to convince most of the crew, enough of them so the voice of those who couldn't stand sodomy, particularly between the quartermaster and the captain, could be drown out by the majority. Silver had known exactly what to say to put those standing in the fence in his pocket, the correct combination of words of war and freedom, of having power and managing power. By the end of his speech the majority of the crew were demanding to hear Keegan's shouts of pain.

However, this particular performance had been difficult. Not because he had risked losing the support of the crew if his words didn't go right, no, he had faced similar situations before and he knew how to put an act for his men. It had been because Flint's eyes had felt heavy of him, because this time his words had a double edge. His words had spoken about strategy and manipulation, and they erased any tenderness that had happened the previous night. For the first time in his life, Silver had wished for someone to see past his facade, to see his true self. And that, that was just as terrifying as losing the support of his crew.

Now it was time for the flogging to start.

Keegan had had his shirt removed and had been retied to the mast, now with his back exposed. The crew was expectant, waiting for the first sound of the whip through the air, and the scream that would follow.

Silver gave a look to the pirate holding the whip and nodded.

The whip was raised and at the next moment, Keegan screamed in pain.

"One," counted Silver.

His voice was steady, his standing firm and his eyes shone with darkness.

"Two," he counted, and there was something beautiful in the sound of the whip against someone who had offended him.

"Three," and the scream felt as justice.

By count "Fourteen," he was starting to feel drunk on power and by count "Thirty," Keegan's sobs fed that darkness that was so alike Flint's.

When "Forty," finally arrived, Silver felt sick in his stomach, though his face and posture didn't show it. There was a battle taking place inside of him, on one hand this newfound darkness, and on the other hand, his conscience, the one that told him that he may be a thief, a liar, but he was not a monster. It had been more than just hunger for power that made him enjoy Keegan's pain, it had been more than just soothing the fear of losing his crew. There was a monster that had awoken inside of him and that terrified him.

"Go back to your duties," Silver announced, his voice betraying none of his inner turmoil.

Silver waiting until most of the crew had gone back to their respective duties and the deck had cleared to head to the captain's cabin. He could feel fear taking over him and he couldn't allow for her mask to break free in public.

Flint had been paying attention to him while the flogging occurred. He had seen the darkness appear in Silver and he knew first hand the shock it could produce to face it. Specially, when he knew there was more than one demon in Silver. Worried, he walked behind Silver leaving a safe distance, trying to not make it obvious that he was going after his quartermaster. He knew what it meant for Silver having the disapproval of his crew.

When he entered the cabin he found Silver supporting himself on the desk with his head hanging between his shoulders. His shoulders were tense and his hands had a tight grip on the edge of the desk. He was the shape of a man battling with his demons and losing . Flint closed and locked the door behind his back.

With the safeguard of the privacy of the room, Silver turned his head towards Flint. His eyes were filled with unspilled tears and vulnerability. Flint's heart stuttered in its beating against the sheer fear that Silver exposed in his gaze.

"John..." Flint whispered brokenly.

Silver turned his face away, the exposure of his emotions had become too much. Still, Flint knew everything already, except, maybe, what to say to make it right. There were too many unknowns for Silver. There was this darkness stirring inside him, there was this need for their crew that now he risked losing because of what they had between them, and there was, of course, what they had between them. These feelings rising inside of them, that neither could fully comprehend their depth. This profound connection that could prove to be their ultimate grace or their doom.

Silver didn't move when Flint softly pressed himself against his side, nor when he grabbed his right hand and made it reluctantly pry away from the desk. He didn't say anything while Flint slowly moved him so he could face him. Nor did he meet his eyes when he grabbed his other hand. The silence stretched until Flint called him by his name. "John."

But Silver wouldn't, couldn't move. He felt too exposed, too raw.

"John," Flint repeated with infinite patience.

After Silver remained refusing to meet his eyes, Flint grabbed his chin and slowly made him raise his head. Finally, Silver looked him in the eye and Flint aborted a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding back. The tides had turned too abruptly around them, and Silver was struggling to keep his head above the water. Flint realized that they could be this to each other, the anchor to keep each other steady, the lifeline to maintain each other safe.

They held their gazes until their lips brushed softly. A point of contact that grew steadily bigger, until they were fully kissing. Tongues caressing one another tenderly. The kiss remained soft and unhurried. Silver removed his hands from Flint's hold to grab him, a hand in his neck and the other in his waist. And that's when Flint felt a wave of emotion that he thought that he would never feel again.

Flint's first thought was of Thomas, and how the tenderness of this kiss remained him of their first kiss. But then he remembered Miranda, he saw her lying shot on the floor, he saw her body exposed to humiliation. He thought about how he was supposed to be Miranda's anchor as she was supposed to be his. And she had died for it, and so had Thomas. He had failed them and, eventually, he would fail Silver too.

However, Silver's lips ground him back into the present. He could do this, he could do this _now_. He could give this to Silver. He broke the kiss and moved to his neck, eliciting a moan from Silver.

Meanwhile, Silver felt lost. A fog surrounded him, and he couldn't tell down from up, right from left. The only point of perception was Flint against him. The wet trail in his neck, the hand in his back, the other hand griping his hair, the warm body pressing against him. It grounded him inside his body. He opened his eyes, and he found himself in the captain's cabin and not lost at sea. He took a deep breath as if he was surfacing the water, and he didn't feel floating anymore. He was anchored in Flint's arms.

"John, John," Flint called him against his ear, "what do you want?"

Silver shuddered. "I- I don't know."

"Do you want to fuck me?"

The sound Silver emitted was half-way between a groan and a whimper. He wanted this, and oh God, he _needed_ this."Yes, _yes,_ " he said right before attacking Flint's mouth with his own. Flint's taste was addictive, and he could be kissing him for an eternity, but the promise of more helped him stop. "Go to bed, undressed yourself," he commanded. Silver didn't miss the dark glint of lust that sparkled in Flint's eyes at his order while he proceeded to obey him.

Silver walked to where the captain's chair was and took off both his coat and shirt and dropped them on the chair. Sitting then on it, he removed his one boot and grabbed a vial of oil from the drawer before walking to the bed, where Flint was waiting for him. The sight of the captain naked and hard in the bed looking at him with a predatory intensity, went straight to his erection.

Before climbing into the swinging bed, Silver loosened his trousers and let them fall. He hovered over Flint with on all fours, still holding the vial in his right hand, and grabbed Flint's face with his free hand and brought him close to kiss him. Flint grabbed his face with tenderness, and their passion burned slow while they rutted against each other, their dicks sliding against one another. Until a bad move, made Silver's peg leg slide uncomfortable against his lump, and Silver broke the kiss with a small hiss of pain.

"Can I?" Flint asked, and Silver wanted to say no, hating himself for showing that weakness. But he saw no judgment in Flint's eyes, and most importantly, no pity. So he nodded. Flint turned Silver around, making him lay back on the bed. He kissed Silver's jaw, and then went down to his neck. He couldn't leave marks there sadly, but he could play with Silver's nipples, sucking one and teasing the other with his hand. Only after he had Silver moaning he continued traveling down with his mouth. He kissed his stomach and hipbones but skipped completely, for Silver's dismay, his erection. Instead, he traced a path down the left leg until he reached the knee. Flint gave one final kiss there and then proceed to untie the straps with soft hands.

Flint cast aside the metal leg, dropping it gently on the floor, and making sure that Silver's eyes where on him, he kissed the lump reverentially. "Don't-" Silver tried to say but he was interrupted by Flint.

"I like this," he said, caressing tenderly the scarred extreme of Silver's leg. "It reminds me how brave you are, how dangerous," he said moving forward to kiss at the side of Silver's erection.

But there was something else that Flint didn't dare to say out load, but it was clear in the force he used to hold his tight. It was possessiveness. The shortened limb was the reason why he stayed with the Walrus' crew. The reason why he needed said crew, but most importantly, one of the reasons why he needed Flint. It was wrong and Silver knew it, but somehow, he like this possessive side of Flint. Maybe it was because it implied that Flint needed him too.

However, all thought about possessiveness and needing flew right out of his mind, when, without warning, he felt Flint's mouth close around his dick. His hips twitched and he had enough mind to not crush the oil vial in his hand. _Fuck_ , Flint was good at it. Silver didn't knew if he should feel jealous or thankful, because this was the kind of good that only comes with experience. Instead, he decided to focus on trying to hold back the little cries of pleasure that the slide of Flint's tongue around the head of his dick produced.

He failed spectacularly.

After a while, he had to push Flint away from his dick with his free hand, or else he wouldn't be able to continue. He urged Flint up and kissed him fiercely. God, he could feel a lingering taste of himself. Breaking the kiss, he shoved Flint in the shoulder so they could rearrange themselves, with Flint lying on his back and Silver between his legs. Silver took a moment to look at Flint. He was flushed and panting, open to whatever Silver would give him. Silver looked him in the eye and saw there a trust he didn't deserve.

The most feared pirate captain in the New World lay before him, ready for Silver to do as he pleased. He was a pirate, a murderer, and he was Silver's. Maybe, just maybe, they were perfect for each other.

"John," Flint whispered, a mix between a command and begging.

Silver didn't answer, but opened the vial with his teeth and poured some oil onto his fingers. He traveled with his slick hand up Flint's tight, until he rested it at his entrance without applying any pressure. The moment carried a heavy significance and Silver made a silent question to Flint. For all answer, Flint opened slightly more his legs to grant him more access.

Silver pressed the first finger in.

" _Oh_ ," Flint said, he hadn't had another person's touch in there for so long. The last person had been Miranda, and that had been a long time ago, when they still had hopes of recomposing their broken relationship.

Silver started moving his finger in and out and was fascinated by the reactions it elicited out of Flint. The sight was mesmerizing, after a while he added a second, and started searching for Flint's prostrate. He knew he found it when a loud moan was accompanied by Flint digging his nails into his arms. Silver smirked.

Flint saw that infuriating smirk, and he couldn't let it be, so he pulled Silver by the neck and kissed him. Silver smiled into the kiss and took advantage of it by adding a third and final finger. He continued pumping and scissoring his fingers until Flint broke the kiss, and whispered into his ear. "I'm ready."

"Okay, _fuck_ ," Silver breathed, because just the thought of what Flint's was giving him permission to do was hot.

He grabbed the vial once more and poured the remaining oil into his hand to slick his dick with it. Locking his eyes with Flint's he lined his cock with his entrance.

A breath.

The weight of what he was about to do sinking into his heart.

A push.

Silver was now inside the most feared captain in the New World, who shuddered under him and held onto his hair with a grunt of "John". In this moment, it wasn't Flint, a feared captain, but James, a man with needs, and hopes, and vulnerabilities, and want. While he pushed into him, glorious heat surrounding him, Silver felt powerful. Here he was, deconstructing this man, being able to do as he pleased with him, and all he wanted to do was show him pleasure, to hold him and keep him within him.

"James," he whispered, and it felt like praise.

Silver moved his hips back and then pushed back in, eliciting a moan out of Flint. He slowly begun to build a tempo. His eyes never left Flint's face, he was drinking in each shift in his expression, cataloging them for when the end would drown them both. There was a myriad of emotions welling up inside of him.

There was power. At any given moment, he could end Flint. With their gazes connected, he knew that he held Flint's heart in his hand, and should he chose so, he could destroyed it. But with this power, this darkness that could consume it all, he knew that he could use it for something else. To build up this thing that they had between them.

There was fear. There was lust, there was shame, there was need, there was want.

And there was this feeling that didn't dare to speak its name as it was to early, too soon.

Silver went down to kiss Flint, it was sloppy and uncoordinated, but he needed to pour out some of that emotion. And Flint took it. He drank it desperate, as if he could die out of thirst if it wasn't for the friction of Silver's tongue against him.

Because Flint couldn't help but think of Thomas, the only man who had been inside of him like this physically or emotionally. But here was Silver's dick slamming against his prostrate, drawing out moans and pleasure out of him. It felt like a betrayal to Thomas' memory and what he had meant to him to allow Silver in. Thomas had been his light, had been his everything. But he couldn't keep remembering Thomas when everything in here was a reminder that was Silver fucking into him. The smell, the black locks falling on his face, the slide of Silver's body against him, the tone of the moans against his own mouth, the taste. Everything screamed John Silver. And it felt right.

"John, fuck, you feel so _good_ ," Flint said, unable to contain himself. He couldn't and he wouldn't compare Thomas and Silver. If he did, it would most likely leave him with his heart broken and no answers. "Right there, fuck, right _there_. Keep going."

"Shut up. Just shut up," Silver pleaded.

This was too much, and it was not near enough. The heat around his dick, the sweet friction, the warm of Flint's body under him, he wanted to keep going forever. Silver bit Flint's shoulders to try to drive him into submission.

"Yeah, like that, like that," Flint encouraged him, moving his torso to meet Silver's thrusts.

"Will you t-talk so much every time I fuck you?" Silver admonished him.

"Why?" Flint grunted "Do the reversal, _fuck_ , of the roles b-bother you?"

"Not- not really," Silver admitted, continuing thrusting into Flint.

Their lips met each other once more, and the kiss felt lighter. The act had lost its immensity, though it kept being intimate. And though more than either of them were willing to admit, it wasn't so heavy on them. They both felt more in control, like they truly had found anchor in one another.

"James, I-"

"Yes, _yes_ ," Flint went for his own dick, to get himself through that final yard.

Silver spilled himself with a shout inside of Flint, who came right after him. The muscles clenching around him, milked Silver's spent dick out of more come. He panted onto Flint's shoulder, trying to recover his breath.

After a while, Flint left the bed to retrieve a cloth to clean himself and Silver. Once he was done, and the cloth discarded on the floor, he climbed onto bed, letting Silver lie on his chest and with a sheet covering them both. They remained in silence, words were no longer necessary, at least for now. They were comfortable in the fact that they had this and they had each other to keep themselves steady.

Together, with their arms around one another, they felt asleep.

.

A knock on the cabin's door woke them up. The moonlight entering through the windows was the only thing illuminating the room. Flint grunted, "What is it?" his voice slowed down by the edges of slumber still clinging to him.

"Captain, something happened," Billy said, his voice carrying alarm in it.

Flint cursed under his breath. He knew it had to be something important, or otherwise Billy wouldn't bother him. Besides he knew Billy, and he knew how his voice sounded like when it was stressed by something.

He got out of the bed and searched for his pants on the floor. Silver meanwhile turn around to be able to look at the door, the sheet covering his lower half. Flint opened the door slightly, just so he could face Billy without showing him too much of the cabin. Billy had his breath labored, he had probably rushed to get to them.

"What is it?" Flint asked again.

"It's Keegan," said Billy, and he stepped forward to get more into the cabin and be able to face Silver too, clearly unperturbed by the fact that it was obvious what had transpired in the place. "McGuire killed him."

.

They dressed quickly and went to the deck. Keegan was still tied to the mast, but he was covered in blood, his throat had been sliced open. Next to him, the men had restrained McGuire who has kneeling on the floor, his hands red and a bloody knife lying next to him.

Silver stood hanging from a rope, looking at the scene with a surprise that showed in his face. He locked eyes with McGuire. McGuire looked proud, proud to have fix his wrongdoing, his offense against him.

McGuire had killed Keegan for him.

And the realization was shocking.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just don't know guys, it was supposed to be just Silver riding Flint and instead it turned into this. I don't know if there'll be a sequel, my life may take a drastic turn for the better and I just don't know. If there's it'll deal w the aftermath of Silver killing Dufresne. But I make no promises.  
> Love ya'


End file.
